


Meteors and Stray Dogs

by LeoOtherLands



Series: Bittersweet Symphony [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, Because I'm better with plot than porn - deal, Bungee Gum Restraints, Canon Divergence, Concern for well being, Longing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Sadness, Separation, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/pseuds/LeoOtherLands
Summary: Shortly after the Hunter Association's election, Feitan returns to York New City looking for Hisoka. Looking to confront the magician after Hisoka's betrayal of the Phantom Troupe and plot to fight Chrollo.





	Meteors and Stray Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> For any of you who might be reading this and wondering why I posted a one shot when I'm supposed to be writing the next chapter of Crimson, Lotus and Moon, let me just say I am really, really sorry! "looks at one shot" It's the clown bastard's fault! He happens to be my muse and he told me to do it! "cough" At any rate, I couldn't resist writing this. And, I've finished it at a good time. I received some exciting news today, and this is my celebration fic. This otaku is going to be a published otaku, and they're very happy indeed. So, here's to us, dad! You always knew I could do it! Wish you were here to see this...

It was stupid. I shoved my hands into my pockets, enfolding their startling whiteness in dark, baggy fabric. My eyes were sharp and cutting above my bandana as they slid around to take in the night life proliferating on the street.

It was stupid of me to come back to York New City so soon after the events of the auction. Not to mention the Hunter Association’s election and the murders Hisoka had doubtless done after leaving the company of the Zoldyck. I should be in Meteor City. I should be with the rest of the Spiders, waiting for the execution of the next stage of the operation to restore Chrollo’s ability to use _Nen_ in the fallout of what that bastard chain user had done.

With Hisoka’s help.

And this was the last place the magician was confirmed as being.

“Umm.” I made the thoughtless sound and moved along down the road. Hands in pockets, shoulders hunched, eyes on the paving. I walked miles but caught no hint of the subtle _Nen_ I was searching for.

A pointless endeavor from the beginning. Hisoka Morou wasn’t one to be found. He was a wind. Capricious and restless. Straying where he saw fit and doing only what met his own ends. Never there when wanted. Except for Illumi. The man came like a dog when the Zoldyck called.

I was still angry the magician had been there to help Gon and the younger Zoldyck on Greed Island and then come running to Illumi to settle a family dispute among the assassins. All after what he’d done to the Troupe. The tricky bastard. So, I’d come to York New looking for him. It was stupid.

Doleful, I ducked into a crude bar, down a back ally, and sat on a stool in the far corner. The light was dim and the wood beneath my fingers rough. Grainy. Unsmoothed, despite the years of hands which had run over that surface.

The bar tender didn’t seem to mind my dark gaze, or my half-masked face. He took my order and payment and brought me my drink. I wrapped my hands around the sweating and weeping pint glass and stared down into the chestnut liquid. It was frothy and heavy and dark. When I turned my face away, and pushed my bandana down to taste it, it was rich on my tongue.

And strong. I lingered over the drink, savoring it, but when I slid off my stool to wander though the mellow noises of inebriation and out into the night, I felt it in my head. Lightening my thoughts and thumping in my heart and raising my body temperature.

Perhaps this was partly why I didn’t feel the slinking _Nen_ , until its owner was right behind me.

“You’ve been looking for me,” the clown cooed in my ear.

I made a small, surprised sound, my eyes widening, twin gray gems framed by my hair. I tried to turn my head and flare my _Nen_ but managed only to catch a glimpse of Hisoka’s gold eyes and sly smile before the strike fell on my head. A decisive, unremorseful clap, slicing my world to black.

I opened my eyes again in a cracked plaster room. The walls were dingy, off-white and flaking. Hairline fractures spread in spider webs across the ceiling. Old, sagging furniture sulked along the walls and in the corners. I looked at it through my lashes. My skull ached and I could feel my hair matted with blood on the pillow.

I was in an uncomfortable position. Stretched out on an overstuffed bed, arms and legs tied to the thick posts of the headboard and footboard. The wood was age worn and grim darkened. It wasn’t what held me. The real bondage were the cords binding me. Hisoka’s Bungee Gum. Ropes of it wound around my wrists and ankles.

And the man leaned over me, smirking, a hand planted beside either shoulder. Bare naked and long, feline contours on display.

“My, my, look what I’ve caught,” he crooned. “A little spider out of its web.”

I didn’t grace the man with an answer, just kept looking at him from under my lashes. Any answer I gave would only be more fuel for him to tease me with. He had enough already, and I had no notion of giving him the satisfaction of any reaction to the obvious use he intended for me.

He’d left me with my bandana and overcoat, but the rest had been stripped away. Only a naïve fool would doubt what the clown wanted. And he wasted no time about it.

“So quiet,” he purred, shifting position to straddle me. “Let’s see if we can’t make you scream.”

Hisoka was no small man. Rather, he was long and lanky and all toned muscle under taunt skin. The pressure of him on my petite body, pressing down on me, took the wind out of me. Just as the feeling of his equally unsmall erection pushed a pulse through my heart. The man was a stray dog in the mood to bite. Winded or not, his attitude only accentuated the angry thumping of my heart.

“Fat chance,” I responded, making the man’s greedy smirk spread.

He chuckled a little, fingers snaking into my bandana, hooking it down.

“We’ll see. You shouldn’t doubt my abilities, Feitan.”

With the words he wound his fingers in my hair, to stop me turning my face away, and sealed his lips over mine, his kiss all probing, persistent tongue. When he pulled back, my mouth was wide, slick, thoroughly explored, and tasting of him. Sweet, sugar candy and lip gloss. The fact only added to my feelings of betrayal and outrage, and I glowered up at him.

But, Hisoka only seemed amused by my face and heaving breath. He let go my hair and hummed a little, sharp incisor nipping at his lower lip. “How delicious you are.”

My teeth flashed, spike of anger snapping through me, turning my words to my native language when they came. _You are such a bastard._

Hisoka’s eyes sharpened and narrowed, as though he knew, or guessed, the meaning of the strange words. His fingers edged around my mouth, as I attempted to jerk my face away.

“Perhaps we should find a good use for that mouth of yours.”

The clown adjusted his position again, so his knees were on either side of my face. All of him presented fully for me. I only looked at him and sealed my lips, but Hisoka’s smile spread still further. Cupping my head with one large hand, he rested his thumb in the dip beside my eye.

“Open up, or you lose an eye.”

Watching him from out beneath my lashes, I knew the man would do it without remorse. “I kill you for this,” I said, but Hisoka only chuckled.

“We’ll see. You’re the one tied to the bed posts.” He slid his thumb over until it brushed my eye lashes. “Now, open up.”

I did as asked, opening my mouth to give Hisoka access, choking at the first stroke. Unused to taking cock in my mouth, much less, one as amply endowed as the magician’s. Hisoka had none of my problem. Tilting his head back, eyes slipping closed.

“Umm… You’re so warm,” the words were another coo. Winding his fingers in my over-long, inky, black hair, he rolled his hips forward, thrusting down into my throat.

I gaged at every plunge, but this seemed to only add to Hisoka’s enjoyment, making him titter and pick up his pace. I struggled to breathe around the obstruction ripping away at me. Inhaling through my nose, shallowly, unsure how to exhale. My head rang and pounded, heart skipping beats, working hard to pump low oxygenated blood. Then, Hisoka came and stilled, and all effort to breathe turned pointless, cum clogging my throat.

I attempted to swallow it around Hisoka’s cock and couldn’t, leaving white and pearly liquid to dribble down the corners of my mouth. My vision blurred and hazed, gray eyes clouding over, the clown’s painted face fading out. Only when I went limp under him, did Hisoka pull out, giving me space to cough and fill my lungs.

He laughed a little, tracing a finger over my panting and abused lips, smearing the cum and drool over them.

“This is a good look for you. So open and vulnerable.”

Another spike of anger took me, forcing out more words in my native tongue, voice roughened by the fucking I’d just received. _Arrogant clown bastard._

“Oh? Perhaps.”

The magician’s fingers found the zipper on my coat, pulled it, baring me all the way down. He sat back on his knees, savoring the sight a moment, while I only watched him out of stormy, brooding eyes. My fury and indignation were a palpable heat coming off my body in waves. Hisoka only took pleasure in it.

“That’s right,” he enthused. “It’s such a turn on when you want to kill me.”

With an infuriating smirk, the clown leaned in to lick and tease at my neck, while I tried to twist my head away. My efforts earned me a rumbling, purring laugh against my throat before he started working his way down. Grazing his teeth over my collar bone, kissing at my chest and around my erect nipples, leaving marks passed my navel. Pausing at my pelvis where he laughed a little, running a light finger down my half-hard length.

I pulled at the ropes tying me at the sensation, but, though they had some give, they would not come undone, snapping back.

Hisoka tittered once more. “It seems you’re not totally opposed to this after all.”

“You regret this,” I said, being sure to meet his eyes.

He only chuckled, yet again. Always so damned amused by threats. “We’ll see,” he repeated for the third time, waving his hands to rearrange his Bungee Gum ropes. Two new cords coiling around my knees and applying force to them, while those around my ankles lengthened. My spread legs were drawn up and back, until my knees were almost perpendicular to my belly.

“Umm,” Hisoka made the appreciative sound, taking in the sight. “Oh Feitan,” he said, kneeling between my thighs, “you should see yourself.”

I didn’t dignify _that_ with an answer either. Just glaring at him, down, passed my lashes.

Hands on my thighs, Hisoka butted up against my entrance, and, somehow, he was still hard. Or, hard again, perhaps. With a swift motion he stabbed his length and girth down into me with no preparation and no lube, other than my own saliva. Despite myself, I let out a hiss as the piecing thrust splayed me open, my rim tearing to drip blood between us. Without meaning to, without even thinking about it, I clenched around him, internally twitching and contracting around the thing filling me, making Hisoka moan.

There was nothing I could do but grip the ropes binding my writs and throw my head back on the pillow, while I accepted everything the clown delivered. I was careful not to make a sound, as every thrust pounded at my sweet spot. Nothing could have induced me to give him the gratification of the scream he wanted.

Still, I was panting when the man finally came, filling me with hot, leaking cum for the second time. With a pleased exhale, the clown removed himself from me.

“Ah, Feitan, you’re so pretty this way. Strung up and well used.”

Face all lecherous grin, he bent to swipe his tongue over my ill-used entrance. Only to sit up and play it over his lips, coating them red, as if with an obscene lipstick.

“But you still haven’t screamed for me.”

Seeing his design, I huffed a wordless, warning grunt at him, but Hisoka’s eyes only glittered with delighted intent. For the first time, he paid real attention to my cock, gipping it in one large hand, to stroke it, even as he used his tongue over my slit to catch the drops of precum bubbling there.

It took everything in me to remain silent. But I could not hold back a gasp when I came, back arching, thrusting up into Hisoka’s hand and waiting tongue. He closed his lips over my head at the last, taking in my release and swallowing it, as I couldn’t.

He lifted up, cheeky grin aimed at me. “Well, not the sound I was hoping for, but it’ll do.”

“Bastard,” I managed, shuddering through the final stages of orgasm.

Hisoka only chuckled, waving his hand again to remove his Bungee Gum restraints. “Really, Feitan, coming all the way to York New, just to find me. It was stupid,” he added, easing my strained and limp legs to the bedding.

“How you do what you did?” I demanded, arms still above my head, too tired and bloodless to move.

“Well, I expected I’d get to fight, Chrollo,” he said, picking up an arm to chaff feeling back into it.

“You still want fight him?” I asked.

“Of course,” Hisoka said with a careless shrug.

“He kill you,” I warned.

“Really Feitan, you should have more faith in me,” the clown admonished, starting work on the other arm.

“You not see Chrollo fight.”

Hisoka only laughed. “You’ve never seen me fight, either.”

I glowered at him, expression sullen. “I not want see you dead.”

Hisoka made an amused sound. “Honestly Feitan.” The magician’s tone was one of injured pride. “Is that what you’re concerned about?” He bopped me on the nose. Maddingly. “You’re just upset I didn’t come back to the Troupe after Chrollo lost his ability to use _Nen_.”

Another spike of anger flared through me. “Fuck me,” I growled.

“Umm. No, I don’t think I will,” Hisoka said, eyes glinting gleefully. He reached a hand between my legs to massage at my bruised entrance, and I let him, eyes drooping to half-mast, coils of pain and pleasure unwinding through me on waves of weariness. “I think I’ve already broken you.”

He rubbed at me a moment more before taking his hand away. My eyes opened again, and, for the third time, my words turned to my native language when they came, repeating what I’d said to him the first time. _You are such a bastard._ He only chuckled and lay beside me. Reaching out and tucking my small body against his chest to cuddle.

“My Feitan,” he cooed. “You came all the way to York New to ask me to back off.”

“I intern boss until get Chrollo back. It my duty,” I said, nuzzling into his neck.

“Yes, I suppose it is,” he replied, hands skimming over my back. “Though, I wouldn’t doubt it was also because I left you alone too long.”

“Missed you,” I muttered without shame.

“I’ve missed you too, Fei. Obviously.” He kissed my head, insufferable grin on his face.

“Why you not come back?” I asked, voice dropping back into annoyance.

“Do you honestly think anyone would welcome me, beside you? And, even if they would, we aren’t the same, Feitan.” He did his best to shrug against the bedding, with me in his arms. “You’re a meteor. You’re incomplete without your shower around you, and all the more brilliant for having them there. I, on the other hand, work better alone. I’m-”

“A stray dog,” I completed, struggling to keep my heavy lids open.

The magician only smirked. “Well, I was hoping for something more interesting, but I suppose it will have to do. I’m loyal to no one, and I come and go as I please. Though, I promise I’ll find you sooner next time.” He kissed me between the eyes. “Sleep, Feitan. I’ve worn you out.”

With on aggravated grunt, I did what I could to wrap my small arms around the large man’s chest, burying my face in his neck, breathing in his scent. All bubble gum and candy sugar. Wishing he’d just _stay_.

Despite my desire to remain awake, sleep took me quickly, wound in Hisoka’s arms, his content humming in my ear. When I opened my eyes again, the bed was empty, all trace of the clown gone, apart from a lingering taste in my mouth and scent in my nose. I’d expected nothing less, but it was still disappointing. He’s left me lying on my side, just sliding out of my arms, as if he’d never been there.

He’d also left my clothes collected in a drift on a chair. Movements stiff, I dressed and wandered out onto the street. Hands in pockets, shoulders hunched, eyes on the paving, I ambled along down the cracked street, between the shoddy buildings for a while, before pausing and looking up at the pale stars in the lightening sky of dawn.

It was stupid.

It was stupid to have come looking for the clown when I had responsibilities. I was not Illumi, I could not make him come when called any more than I could convince him to not potentially get himself killed. He would fight Chrollo. I had no doubt the boss would get his ability to use _Nen_ back, and, when that happened, I wasn’t sure what I was more afraid of. That Hisoka would win or that he would lose. Whatever the outcome, _I_ would lose. There would be no happiness. If there was one thing growing up in Meteor City had taught me, it was stray dogs rarely came to a good end.

Dropping my gaze from the stars, I trudged on. My gray eyes clouded, my feet carrying me back home, back toward the other Spiders, my meteor shower, as Hisoka had called them. My head still throbbed, I had bruises where Hisoka’s Bungee Gum had bond me, it was hard to walk, and I knew it would be days before my voice went back to normal. But I didn’t mind any of it. It meant he had been real, and I would be sorry when the aches faded to nothing with the stars.

I glanced up one final time, hoping to catch a trace of that familiar _Nen_ I knew so well or the flash of an infuriating grin under gold eyes, though I knew there would be none.

I had one comfort. The clown would find me again before it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I am an original fiction author and fan fiction writer who literally lives for comments, even if they are nothing but inarticulate vowel screams. And, I make it a point to reply to every comment I receive. Also, feel free to come hang out with me and a couple of other amazing fic writers and readers in a little Facebook group [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)
> 
> Or even poke around my [author page](https://www.facebook.com/LeoOtherland/)
> 
> We are gearing up for book luanch November 21! Woot, woot!


End file.
